How Things Should've Gone: The Alpha Sapphire Tale
by pikaree1
Summary: Orlando and Sapph talk. There is discussion of selling a photo that Sapph wasn't allowed to take in the game, but could in this. And there's more bashing, this time of a Rich Boy by the name of Chaz. Heh... I enjoyed writing this... And again, don't punch people in real life!


**Petal: This came to me while playing the actual game.**

**Sapph: Huh?**

**Petal: You are a game character! I control your movements!**

**Sapph: **_**Huh?**_

**Petal: Except the game and Steven and all those other guys control you more than I do... T^T**

**Sapph: *pulls out PokeNav* Hey, Wally? Does your hospital treat people with brain problems? See, I just met a nutcase, and...**

**Petal: Watch it, young lady. You're ten and I'm thirteen, never mind the fact that in real life you'd probably be taller than me. And although I don't own Pokemon, I own a copy of Alpha Sapphire and thus own you. Got it memorized?**

**Pichu: You haven't seen the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough in ages.**

**Petal: Your point being?**

**Pichu: *sigh* Never mind.**

**Eevee: Now you know my pain.**

Orlando had traded his Glalie to his cousin Brendan's bestie, Sapph. She had this really cool shiny Beldum at the time. Come to think of it, how was she doing right now? Then his PokeNav rang. "Speak of the Darkrai… (NOT Giratina! Lines dedicated to Dragonsrule18)" he muttered, answering. When the girl's face appeared on the screen, he said, "Hey, Sapphire, how's it going?"

"My name isn't Sapphire, it's Sapph," she grumbled. "For the last time, it's not short for anything! Anyway, I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

"Okay. Guess what? I saved the world and became champion!"

"Heh. I knew you would the day I gave you Glacier and saw your Beldum…"

"It's a Metagross now."

"How did… How did Brenda react to you winning the championship…?"

"Brendan? Oh, uh, I think he was crying…" She looked down guiltily. "I felt really bad. Victory isn't so sweet when soured by sadness. Hey, that line actually sounded pretty good! Well anyway, we went back to Littleroot together, and he was acting kinda sappy and really nostalgic…"

"Uh-oh. Brenda always was a hopeless romantic at heart."

"…But it was sorta sweet, too. And I really wish you would call him Brendan!"

"So sorry, Sapphire."

"…Know what? I'm not even gonna try anymore. Anyway, Glacier's been leveling up nicely."

"Oh, good."

"And last night, I heard my parents talking about the meteor shower. Dad can't go watch them 'cause he has work. He should just leave the gym to me for a while. But anyways, now they're wondering what to do with the tickets. Maybe I could have them and give one to Wally."

"What about Brenda?"

"Brendan. And he definitely has tickets already."

"Yeah, that is his type of thing."

"Oh! Almost forgot! I got a really good shot of Steven in a cool pose during the battle! We should make copies and sell them to his fangirls for millions of poké!"

Orlando remembered how he had nearly been mauled by said fangirls at Mossdeep (A/N: See How Things Should've Gone). "Business will boom, my young friend, business will boom. Hey, wanna go to the hot springs in Lavaridge sometime? Maybe to discuss advertising and where to sell the photos?"

"Sure. I'll get Brendan. You pick up Wally, okay? And tell hin to bring that CD with that epic battle music with him!"

"Will do. And we should probably invite Flannery."

"Yeah. I'll drop by Fortree and get Aarune—he seriously needs to relax. There're bags under his eyes every time I see him. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

Orlando stared at the PokeNav. "I wonder how soon Brenda's gonna propose to her… Sure, they're just kids, but still… I'd better set up a betting pool."

* * *

><p>When Orlando showed up at the hot springs with Wally and Flannery, he was shocked to see Sapph arguing with some rich boy while- OH, ARCEUS, WAS THAT THE FAMOUS COORIDINATOR LISIA?! Lisia was looking on, worried. She soon noticed him staring stupidly, and squeaked, "Help!" as she pointed at the arguing pair.<p>

"I'm Lisia's one and only rival!" the rich boy—Chaz, his name was, if the name on the embroidered towel was anything to go by—declared. "Face me one on one in a Contest Spectacular!" He jabbed a finger at her. "And then you'll. Go. Bye. Bye!"

"Oh, please!" she scoffed. "This is Pokémon, not Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!"

"Fourth wall, Sapph!" Lisia reminded her.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I'm a thousand times better than you'll ever be! With my Deoxys, Swellow, Happiny, Ninjask, and Rayquaza, I'll take you down and rise to be even better than Lisia! I'll-!"

Orlando cut her off. "Sapph, I've got a foolproof way of dealing with people like him." As he whispered his method in her ear, a smirk that grew to the size of the Chesire Purrloin's slowly spread across her face.

"Thanks, Orlando," she said mischievously before turning to the rich boy. "Oh, Cha-a-a-az~!" she sang out. "Can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

At first he looked bewildered, but then he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, of course! We mustn't disturb the delicate Lisia with our bickering!"

She lead him away, and Brendan frowned. "Where's she taking him…?" he wondered. "And what's she gonna do?"

"You'll see," his cousin said with a smile. "You'll see."

Not to seconds later, they heard a 'POW!' and a girlish scream. Sapph returned with a triumphant smile on her face. "You're right, Orlando, punching rich boys really is fun!" she laughed.

Chaz exited a minute later with an ice pack over his bloody nose. "Ow… Barbarian," he spat.

"And proud of it!" Sapph declared.

**Petal: I'm done now. Honest. And yes, for those who have read the manga, I took Ruby's nickname for Sapphire... even though Sapph wasn't raised in the great outdoors and doesn't wear leaves. She's still pretty tough, though! And please be a good samaritan and leave a review!**


End file.
